The Bigger They Are
by Emma98moon
Summary: OC x Levi When a group of girls living out in the wild suddenly appear to assist with the Titans, things will be changed forever.


"Scarlet," Sada says my name softly as she looks out the window. "There are three of them. A seven meter and two three meters."  
I don't react to her words right away as the other girls around the table glance at me. I continue to cut up pieces of my bread and eat them while the others wait for my orders. I can hear and feel their footsteps shaking the ground around us. I know how close they are, but I feel they aren't too much of a danger yet. I have no reason to overreact. I don't move for a few more moments, then I stand up, pushing my chair out behind me as I do. I walk over to accompany Sada at the window and I see their faces popping in and out through the breaks between the canopy of trees. She's right about their sizes, I know for sure as I move towards the cabinet on the far wall. I pull it open and pull out my silver blades, perfectly made for cutting through skin. There are many blades in the cabinet, but I only grab six. I give Sada and Kai two blades and I tell the other girls to stay put in the house. There's only three of them, so I know they won't need to change forms and as long as the girls follow my lead, we can handle it.  
I usher Kai and Sada out of the door, following sharply behind them. Kai steps to the left, Sada to the right, and I come out in front of them. We know the Titans are aware of us now that we stepped out of the house. The girls wait for me to give a sign on what to do, and I'm well aware the other girls are watching out the window.  
I raise my hand and keep my fingers straight for a few seconds, waiting for the Titans to get closer. After a few more steps, their bodies now maybe a hundred yards away, I curl my fingers in to make a fist. Kai and Sada nod and disappear from my sides, jumping up into the trees. When I can look up and see the two of them leaning in on the branches of the eighty-meter tall trees, I shake my hair back behind my shoulders and run forward, my blades in my hands, pointing down towards the ground. I wait until I'm only a few yards away from the Titans and one of the three meters reaches for me. I let out a growl and rip out of my human body. Fur encompasses over my skin and before my hands turn into paws, I throw my blades forward so I can grab them later. I feel my body changing in size and weight as I turn into the sleek form of a white cheetah with black spots along my body.  
I run faster than before now, slipping past the fingers and the feet of the Titans. One kicks its' foot forward, an attempt to kick me, but all I feel is the wind from the force through the air, pushing me a little faster. I have the Titans' attention on me completely as I run forward, hearing their loud footsteps behind me. I'm not entirely sure if they're running. I don't think they are, but I know Kai and Sada can attack now. If they remember the plans made for this, they would attack the three meters. I can feel their own presence's getting closer as I continue to run ahead. My blades come into view as I hear a splattering sound. I skid to a stop on the slightly-slippery grass and I turn to look behind me. The two three meters are falling to the ground and the seven meter is still on me.  
I force myself back into my normal [human] form and I grab my blades as I jump up into a tree on my right. I shift my shirt so it's not as twisted on my body and I find myself face-to-face with the Titan. I didn't jump too far up into the tree, but it's big brown eyes stare at me for a long minute, a teeth-filled, huge smile on its' face, not by choice. It stared at me and I saw Kai and Sada sitting in trees a few yards away, watching, but also prepared to attack in case something on my part goes wrong.  
Of course, nothing will though.  
As the Titan's hand sweeps down and closes around me, I hear Kai and Sada scream my name, but I'm not worried. I have just enough free room to bring my blade up and cut through its' fingers. I fling myself back onto a branch of a tree around me and I climb higher up the tree until I can drop down onto its' back and slice through its' neck. Had I remembered earlier, I could have brought our rope-tied knives.  
As the seven meter stumbles forward and falls, I find myself being flung to the floor harder than I had anticipated. I jerk my body around in the air and I see what threw me- an abnormal Titan had ran past the others. Kai and Sada were now on it, but not before it got to me. I sometimes find it hard to remember that they can't always sense Titans like I can, and even though I can, sometimes abnormals are tricky for me to sense.  
I hit the ground with a lot of strength and went tumbling forward. I felt a few bones in my body cracking from the force, but I wasn't entirely sure any were broken until, when I came to a stop on my stomach, one blade still in my right hand, I tried to lift myself up with both of my arms but there was too much pain in my left. I cried out in discomfort and it was only then that I noticed blood dripping off of my face in a near-steady stream. Before I could lift my right hand up to wipe at my face, I noticed a softer set of feet running towards me, the sound of a metallic object entering tree bark, and releasing a little bit later, then the feet running back towards me. At the same time, I heard Kai and Sada yell my name.  
"Scarlet!" They were trying to find me, but not sure where I was.  
I looked up at the set of feet approaching me from the front, and I heard an older man's voice yell, "Levi, wait!"  
_Levi_? I attempted to look up to see the face, but my vision blurred as I tried to. My fingers wrapped tighter around my blade and I felt my consciousness starting to slip from my grasps. I could feel the pressure building in my left arm as I attempted to raise it to wipe at the blood gushing over my eyes, but I simply couldn't do it.  
I heard another voice yell my name and the set of feet that had been approaching me before came skidding to the ground near me, the person sliding onto his knees just in time to catch my head as it fell, my head coming to rest on the persons' lap.

~Erwin~

We raced to assist when we saw a girl with red hair fighting a seven meter Titan. Right after the redhead killed the seven meter, an abnormal came out from behind her and flung her off of the seven meter. Levi, who had been at my side as we raced to help, gasped as he saw the girl's face and screamed out, "_Scarlet!_"  
He wasn't nearly close enough for the girl to hear him, and as he pushed himself faster in his 3D Maneuvering Device to get to her side, I found myself overly confused.  
"You know her, Levi?" I called to him, but he didn't answer me.  
My own squad and Levi's stayed close enough, myself trying to assess the situation and figure out what was going on.  
The girl slammed against the ground, a sword in her right fist as she tried to push herself up so she was leaning on her hands. Two other girls slayed the abnormal Titan that had been behind her and the girl cried out in pain as her left hand tried to settle flatly on the ground.  
"Levi, wait!" I ordered as he let himself slide onto the ground in front of her. His timing was near perfect as she collapsed, her face coming to rest on his lap.  
As I dropped by his side, the others of our squad following, I saw Levi hurrying to get bandages and such out of his pack that he actually had around his side for once. Usually none of us kept our supplies with us, but it was a good thing we did today. His normally dour expression was filled with concern and care.  
I came to a stop on my feet near Levi and I watched as he started to cover up the gashes on her forehead, pushing her onto her back gently, but moving with her so her head was still resting on his lap. He also started to bandage her arm as the two other girls, a girl with purple-hair and one with orange came to us, standing in front of us, just a few feet away from the girl's body. Both of them had small cuts and scratches on their bodies, but nothing as critical as what the redhead had.  
They stared at Levi, then their eyes came to me, then to the girl's. They both held a blade in each hand, their backs slightly turned to each other. Their eyes assessed the situation and you could see they didn't trust us, but they noticed Levi patching her up, so they didn't step in just yet.  
"Who are you?" the one with purple hair asked.  
"I could ask you girls the same question," I said aloud. "It's dangerous to be out here in this forest. Why are you out here?"  
The purple girl blinked at me a few times and glanced at the orange-haired girl. "I'm Sada. This is Kai. Your names- _now_."  
My brows arched as she motioned to herself with her hand, then to the other girl. "I'm Commander Erwin. This is Levi Ackerman, these are our squad members."  
The girls gave each other a weird look when I introduced Levi. _Weird_.  
"_Levi Ackerman_?" Sada asked. "_The_ Levi Ackerman?"  
Levi looked up at the girls, but only for a few seconds. He didn't seem to want to look away from the girl, but the look in his eyes when he looked at them seemed to confirm his thoughts.  
"Where are you staying?" Levi asked the girls as he picked the redhead up in his arms. "Can you help her there?"  
"We can help her, yes." Sada stepped forward as if to take the girl from his arms. Levi showed that he didn't like this, jumping backwards behind me, away from them.  
"You're _not_ taking her from me."  
My eyes widened, awestruck at how protective he was towards this girl. I glanced behind me and saw similar looks from the others.  
Sada stared at Levi for a long minute, Kai doing the same, but eventually, after looking at the redhead again, she said, "Follow us, quickly."

They brought us through the forest until we were at a moderately-large cabin that was well hidden by the trees. Sada held the door open for Levi to bring the girl in. The first room held what looked like a table for dining and a sort of kitchen setup. The girl named Sada led Levi into what many would see as a living room area where five other girls were scattered around, laughing and joking until they saw the redhead and the rest of us. The girls stood up, giving the redhead a long glance as she laid unconscious in Levi's arms. They were quite the crowd to be around, I could tell you that easily.  
"Lay her here, please." Sada pointed to a couch in the corner of the room and Levi set her on the couch although he didn't make a movement to step away from her. "Give us a few minutes," Sada said softly to all of us. "Wait in the dining area or outside."  
I stepped away, but Levi hesitated for quite a bit. Eventually he did step away and he followed me into the dining area. I ordered the rest of our squad to stay in and I took Levi outside with me. We stood on the front porch and I crossed my arms after he closed the door behind him.  
He didn't say anything. He simply stared at the door.  
"Ackerman," I said firmly. "Who are they?"  
Levi's eyes, back to his solemn gaze, met mine and truthfully, he said, "I don't know. I only know Scarlet."  
"The redhead. How?"  
"She was in my past for quite a time, Erwin. I trust her. You can, too."  
"How many years has it been since you've seen her? How long has she been out here? Are you sure you can still trust her?"  
Levi didn't answer me right away. He looked towards the door for a few minutes and then he let out a breath. "I _know_ I can trust her... she's been out here longer than you've lived."  
"Eh- _what_? She can't be older than-"  
"She's older than both of us combined, Erwin. She's older than all our squad members combined."  
I stared at Levi for a long while, a firm look growing into my eyes. "Stop joking, Levi! this isn't a time for jokes!"  
His head snapped to look at me, his eyes more serious than serious could be.

~Scarlet~  
Where once the sun used to be flooding through the curtains, now the only light was provided by oil lamps and candles. As I sat up with a small groan, pressure sweeping throughout my left arm and my forehead, my eyes struggling to adjust to the dim room, vague memories started to flood into my mind. _Dreams_? _It's been so long since I last dreamed_, I shake my head and hear footsteps approaching me.  
I look to see who it is and Kai comes to kneel down by me on the sofa.  
"Mi'Lady," she says softly.  
"Kai," I reply, wondering why she's suddenly being so formal when she knows I don't expect anybody to be around the cabin. "How badly was I injured by that Titan?"  
"Uh- well, you had a head wound and a broken arm and wrist. You should be better now but I can't promise you won't feel pain. Sada can't heal others that well yet- but you have a visitor."  
I had closed my eyes as she spoke, trying to recall the dream I'd had. There had been at least two men talking in the background- talking about me or one guy was trying to stop another from coming to me, or something like that. I also dreamed about the abnormal Titan attacking me again. Don't know why.  
It took me a minute to register what Kai had said.  
"A visitor?" I asked, not fully understanding the meaning of the word. When the understandings of what she'd said came back to me, I blinked away any fatigue that may have lingered around me and I brought my legs off of the couch. My left arm felt numb as I used it to help myself stand up. I reached up and felt around my forehead, looking for the beginning of the bandaging before slowly pulling them off. Kai didn't make any objections, so I assumed I was fine enough to do that. "How long have I been out?"  
"Only a few hours. Do you need assistance?"  
I shook my head to her and walked myself to the kitchen. The dining room was big enough to fit at least three full squads at the table- I was surprised when I walked in to the dining room and found quite a few men and women gathered around the table. Iyona was doing dishes but she glanced at me as I came in, probably because her small heart was always concerned about my well-being. The girls were sitting around the table with some of the other men and a few of them had moved chairs around the room so they could sit and look out the window or some had actually taken chairs outside to sit in what I would assume was a cool breeze.  
I looked at Kai as she came in and I said, "You failed to mention it was visit_ors_," I stressed the plural part, "Not that I mind." I didn't mind that they were in the house or that they had eaten here- had I been up and well, I would have offered them something to eat myself.  
As I glanced around at the men and women, I found that all of their eyes were on me and my eyes came to a stop at two particular men- one was a blond-haired man with blue eyes. The other was a boy with black hair and grey eyes. _Levi?_ He watched me closely- all of them did, but he seemed to be more cautious. He was sitting at the end of the table, his chair pushed out and I could see his pants- I could see the blood stains on them and then I knew that it wasn't a dream and he was the one who bandaged me up.  
I noticed all of them wearing green cloaks with an insignia on it. I couldn't see the whole thing, only part of the top, but I had an idea of what I was looking at.  
I approached one man, the one who had been sitting closest to me with his back slightly to me, but he was leaning forward, probably so he could turn around to watch me like everybody else was. He was blond and somewhat tall, his hair pulled back into what I would call a semi-ponytail and some small beard going on. I noticed him tense up when I approached him, but I gently reached to grab at the ends of his cloak and I pulled it up so that it rested over the back of the chair and I could better see the insignia.  
_Scout Regiment_.  
I looked at it for a long minute and took a deep breath, slowly nodding my head- a notion to show the people around me that I was clearly in thought about something.  
I turned back to look at the blonde man from before, now having a good understanding of who he was.  
_Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scout Regiment_.  
I looked directly at him. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions."  
He was sipping at a cup of tea somebody poured him before I came in the room. He let the cup come down onto the table in front of him and he nodded.  
"Your- eh, _clan_ refused to answer a lot."  
"We don't discuss our lives with strangers," Sada said firmly from the corner of the room. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, her left arm giving a soft jerk every few seconds, obviously tense. "Especially not when they're _overly-_equipped and dangerous and intruding our home and our forest and-"  
"_Sada_," I hissed her name, but she didn't stop talking right away. When she continued to speak, I said, "Hold your tongue!"  
She hesitated for a minute and her eyes glanced at me. "B-but, Mi'Lady!" she exasperatedly huffed, "T-they're-!"  
I took a swift step towards her and backhanded her, a gasp coming from Sada as she fell onto her behind on the floor behind her. Her eyes were wide and she stared up at me, unable to believe I'd done that, even though she knew that I _loathed_ being defied in front of authority figures. She knows, just like everybody else does, that I feel as though I have to make my status among these girls known so they don't try to take advantage of us or split us up- I feel this is why they get more on the upset side, rather than the angry side when I do something such as this. Even so, she still couldn't believe I'd done it.  
"M-Mi'Lady!" she cried out as her hands went to hold her cheek. With my back turned to the men and women of the Scout Regiment, I gave her a stern look with my eyes.  
"Defy me again!" I declared firmly. "The Scout Regiment is meant to be strongly armed and they pose no threat to us! We can't stop them from coming into the forest and you _damn well_ know I wouldn't restrict them from coming inside this home. They fight Titans, too, Sada! They protect_ a lot_ of people every day and they deserve our respect and you better believe me when I tell you they _earned_ the respect they're given."  
She tossed her glance to the floor and gave a sigh, mumbling, "I'm sorry."  
I took a deep breath to regain my composure and when I turned around, Erwin was standing up and approaching me, his hand out for me to shake.  
"You know about us?"  
I shook his hand and motioned towards the door. "Let's talk outside, Commander."  
He nodded to me and we walked outside a while's way into the forest. I took note of the black-haired boy, my Levi, watching us leave.

"I apologize for our intrusion into your home," Erwin said. "I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scout Regiment although you're clearly aware of this. May I know your name?"  
"I am Scarlet Rune, Commander. You weren't intruding. Sada becomes protective when I'm injured. She is my second-in-command, as you may call her. She only means well and it's not often she defies me. She doesn't like having people she knows nothing about around her. Anyways, I'm not very open to disregarding the Scout Regiment being at my door. I know you don't really know who I am, but I assure you that we share a common goal when it comes to killing Titans and that if I can help you in any way, I will. All you have to do is ask and I will tell."  
We came to sit on a fallen log and he stared at me for a long moment, his eyes studying my face. "You're very willing to help- and you have a lot of respect for us, although I'm not quite sure why. I don't recall seeing your name in any of my reports or anywhere in my time in the Regiment. Why do you respect us so much?"  
I looked at the ground for a long moment and my mind started to stray back to the black-haired boy.  
"Before I answer, Commander, I have a question I would like to ask you- given that's okay with you, anyways."  
A soft wind blowing my hair back, he nodded. "That's fine."  
"That boy in there... Levi. Is his last name Ackerman?"  
"It is," Erwin nodded. "Nobody has said anything about it but I can tell there's a past between you two. Mind filling me in on some of the details there, Ms. Rune?"  
"Do you know anything about me at all, Commander Smith?"  
"I tried to get Levi to talk about you. All he told me is that you're very old and he trusts you."  
I couldn't help it as I leaned my head back and laughed. "I'm _old,_ eh? I hope he didn't phrase it like that— but yes, I've lived for hundreds of years. I've spent many of these years fighting and killing Titans and mastering the skills I've been given by my mother-"  
He cut me off here, "Many years? The Titans have only been around for a little over a century." He gave me a questioning gaze. The moment he said that, I knew he wasn't ready to know everything that I did.  
I held up a finger as though to say, '_Hold on a minute, now_,' and I continued to say, "-and also to help the girls I've gathered here gain and practice their fighting and shifting skills."  
"Shifting?" he questioned, an eyebrow arching. "... You mean into animals, don't you?"  
"You saw me shift out of a cheetah's body, didn't you?"  
He looked away from me, his eyes focusing on the ground for a long while. "I thought that's what I saw- I didn't want to believe that was possible."  
"I understand," I crossed my left leg over my right and let my hands rest on my knee. "Nobody wants to believe something that their mind can't comprehend."  
"Are you going to help me comprehend it?"  
I shook my head slowly to him. "I can't. You've only seen a fraction of what we can do, Sir. I can't explain anything to you yet. Just know that we're very strong as we are and-"  
"Will you join us?" a new voice popped out of nowhere behind us. My head snapped back to see who was approaching and I felt my heart start to beat faster as Levi Ackerman came closer.  
"W-what?" I asked, unsure what he just asked me.  
"Will you join us and help us?" He stopped only a few feet away from where I sat with Erwin, and I could tell that he wanted to come closer but he held himself at a distance. When I looked to Erwin, he held a curious gaze in his eyes which he directed to me, almost as though he had been planning to ask the same question.  
"I-uh, well- I would love to, but I can't leave all of them out here alone or-"  
"They follow you, right? Look up to you and follow your orders? They can come, too," Erwin informed me.  
"R-really? Ah- well, yes, then! I would be honored to join you."  
"_Honored_?" Erwin seemed to think he misheard me.  
"My girls may not know the significance that the Scout Regiment holds, but I do. It would be an honor."  
"Great!" Erwin exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Yes," Levi agreed. "Now, can I have a moment of your time, Scarlet?"  
Erwin didn't wait for me to give an answer before he withdrew towards the cabin, mumbling, "I'll wait there."  
I watched Erwin walk away, and it wasn't until he closed the door of the cabin behind him that Levi stepped up to me without a moment's hesitation, wrapped his arms around my waist, brought me as close to him as possible and gave me such a passionate kiss. 

* * *

'Ello there, lovelies! Don't mind how it goes a little fast at the end up there ^^^ It won't be like that for the whole story ;)  
I'm obsessed with Attack on Titan and I know a lot of others are, too, so I figured why not give this a go? I hope you guys/gals like it! Just so you're not confused too much, I'm going off of the anime, not the manga, but even then the story line will probably be _quite_ different, but don't worry~! I have plans for it :)

Hope you guys enjoy and I'm already working on Chapter Two!

Oh, do you like the chapters long like this or should I cut back a little?


End file.
